Menjebak Pencuri Luwak
by Ri-chan geshijie
Summary: Gaara yg sedih akibat kehilangan luwak kesayangannya, mencari berbagai akal untuk mencari sang pencuri luwaknya tsb. Akankah Gaara akan menemukan sang pencuri luwak kesayangannya tsb? Dan apa yg akan trjadi? Lihat selengkapnya..


**"Menjebak Pencuri Luwak" **

Untuk persiapan Hari Raya Qurban, Gaara membeli seekor anak luwak. Luwak yang diberi nama Shukaku tersebut rencananya akan dipelihara dan dijual pada Hari Raya Qurban nanti. Diharapkannya, si Shukaku sudah menjadi gemuk dan besar pada saatnya nanti.

"Pasti harganya mahal!" Batin Gaara, senang. "Dan aku pasti akan untung" tapi untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak. Belum ada dua hari Gaara memeliharanya, tiba-tiba si Shukaku itu hilang dicuri orang. Dapat dibayangkan betapa sedihnya hati Gaara saat itu.

"Sungguh teganya pencuri itu padaku" gumam Gaara. "Padahal aku membelinya dengan susah payah, sampai-sampai aku rela menjual kipas-kipas Temari dan boneka-boneka barbie Kankuro, dan tak lupa kena marah mereka berdua, hikks" lanjutnya.

Berhari-hari Gaara mencarinya, tapi tidak ketemu juga. Dari pengamatannya, pencuri Shukaku itu bukan orang jauh. Kalau bukan tetangga, pasti orang-orang di Suna saja. Tapi bagaimana memastikan bahwa merekalah pencurinya?

Seminggu kemudian, Gaara diundang syukuran. Yang mengundangnya adalah tetangga dekatnya yang bernama Sasori. Selain Gaara, Sasori juga mengundang Pak Haji Baki, tak lupa juga dengan kakak-kakaknya. Sejak menerima undangan itu, Gaara sudah merasa curiga dengan Sasori. Perasaan itu terpatri kuat di hati Gaara.

Dalam acara syukuran tersebut dihidangkan menu sate dan gulai dengan kopi sebagai minumannya yang amat lezat. Baunya semerbak membangkitkan selera. Gaara menahan perasaannya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan-jangan sate, gulai, dan kopi ini berasal dari luwak kepunyaanku a.k.a Shukaku" batin Gaara. Tapi ia berusaha tidak mengatakannya. Ia sibuk mencari akal bagaimana memastikan daging sate, gulai dan kopi ini berasal dari luwak kesayangannya. Di sela-sela makan, Gaara sengaja berbohong dihadapan para undangan.

"Kalau makan sate dan gulai seperti ini, apalagi ditambah kopi yang aromanya sedap ini, aku jadi ingat anak luwak kesayanganku" ujar Gaara mengawali bualannya.

"Tapi sayang," lanjutnya "Anak luwak kesayanganku itu telah hilang dicuri orang. Padahal...?"

"Padahal apa Gaara?" Tanya Pak Haji Baki yang rupanya tertarik dengan cerita Gaara. "Padahal anak luwak kesayanganku itu tidak ada bandingannya di seantero Sunagakure ini. Badannya gemuk, matanya bersinar, bulunya halus bagaikan sutra. Siapa yang melihat pasti ingin memilikinya."

"Itu belum seberapa," lanjut Gaarabmeneruska bualannya. "Di saat bulan purnama, anak luwak kesayanganku itu bisa juga menyanyikan lagu _Avenged Seven Fold._"

Pak Haji Baki dan tamu undangan lainnya semakin tercengang. Mereka seakan-akan tidak percaya. Tapi situasi semacam itu membuat Sasori, sang tuan rumah menjadi panas hatinya. Dia tau persis bahwa anak luwak milik Gaara sama sekali tidak seperti yang diceritakan oleh si empunya, melainkan sebaliknya. Tanpa sadar dia keceplosan.

"Tobi!" teriak Sasori memanggil anak buahnya. "Tolong ambilkan kulit luwak yang baru saja kita sembelih tadi dan bawa kesini!"

"Buat apa Tuan?" tanya Tobi.

Biar Pak Haji Baki dan para undangan tau kalau Gaara adalah seorang pembohong besar. Dengan melihat kulitnya, mereka akan tau kalau anak luwak milik Gaara sangat kurus dan jamuran! (-seperti empunya)" tambah Sasori dalam hati.

Mendengar Sasori keceplosan ngomong, seketika Gaara menghujam pertanyaan yang telak. "Jadi, kau yang mencuri anak luwakku?" sergah Gaara. Sasori gelagapan. Dia sadar kalau dia tadi keceplosan ngomong. Akhirnya mau tak mau dia memakan akibatnya. Mendapat malu di tengah-tengah Pak Haji Baki dan para undangan. Sementara itu, Gaara yang walau telah kehilangan anak luwakknya, akhirnya bisa tersenyum karena berhasil mempermalukan pencurinya di hadapan orang banyak.

F I N I S H

* * *

><p>Huuuuft, akhirnya selesai juga .. Horee XDD *banting netbuk* #plakk ,lupakan yang barusan =='<br>Oh iya, Cuma memberitahu, sebenernya fict ini merupakan kutipan dari cerpen yang saya ambil dari bukes. Yang tentu saja judul tidak saya miripkan, dan tidak sedikit perubahan yang saya berikan dalam fict tsb. Oke, itu saja yang cukup saya sampaikan, akhir kata R E V I E W yoo! XDD


End file.
